


Eulogy

by ryucreates



Series: Drabbles cause im tired and writing [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, Like, i guess?, im not gonna sleep, so have this, this is just me talking i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryucreates/pseuds/ryucreates
Summary: im tired as hell
Series: Drabbles cause im tired and writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019890
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Eulogy

**Author's Note:**

> tired af dont expect anyone to read this but i might as well start giving my drabbles here

_ [File Transcript Start] _

_ He liked greens, I once saw him take an entire head of lettuce and eat it in one sitting- he never even chopped it up, just washed it off in the sink and bit into it. I remember Ma slapped at his shoulder for doing it- she yelled, but I could see the love in her eyes- the tilt of her brows and the quirk of her mouth. He just laughed, leaves filling both his mouth and his hands- I remember how he laughed, like some sort of hyena- he always said it was the treatments- they cracked his voice, they never quite took away the higher notes he could make. It was just like a second layer of paint- he told me one afternoon, we’d been fixing up my bike, him and I- one of the tires was flat- I had to hold my hands over my ears when he filled them up, the noise from the canister was like fire in my ears- he told me that when he was really really feeling something, it’d shine through, like when you bend a painted over canvas. His old voice- I never got to really hear it, he said that he lost most things of importance before the 20’s- my grandparents had fled to England- so far away, and he was left behind. I’ve met them- they’re here now, looking up at me with tears in their eyes- he loved you. He loved you all- I-  _

_ I don’t know how, but he did. His heart was so big, so beautiful- Ma always said that he had a heart of gold, you know? Ma, you always said that he overworked himself, that he’d take that gold and bend it and twist it until there was nothing left, until he’d fashioned beautiful jewelry for everyone in his life. I- _

_ I don’t get it.  _

_ He was everything to me, you know? You’re all here, I- you must think that too, right? You have to know how much he meant, right? Even up to the end. I-  _

_ He’s 47. He’s- he- he was. 47.  _

_ His 48th birthday is next week.  _

_ I- I just don’t get it.  _

_ Pa always said that- he always said that he was ready to go, you know? He always was. He’d be sitting there, in his private room, and he’d just look up at me, so small in that bed, that stupid bed- I never got why hospitals obsessed over the color white.  _

_ He’d look up at me, impossibly alive, impossibly vibrant- my P _ _ apá, still there, still my father- and he’d always say how proud of me he was- _

_ He’d tell me that he loved me, that he was proud of me, that he’d done all he ever needed to- he didn’t.  _

_ He- when he- _

_ Samirah- Samirah and her wife, they-  _

_ He missed- _

_ He left too soon, he missed it, and now- _

_ I- _

_ He just wanted to last until then, you know? _

_ Just until Sam and Juni were married.  _

_ He wanted to walk her down the aisle, you know?  _

_ He just wanted to be a good father- by the gods he was, I just- _

_ I wish we had more time. We all do.  _

_ He was everything to us, and-  _

_ I hope it stays that way. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ [File Transcript End]  _

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyy did u cry


End file.
